When a fuel-injected gasoline engine or a diesel engine runs out of fuel, the depletion of the fuel contained in the fuel injection pump gives rise to a number of problems. Particularly in the case of diesel engines the pump is lubricated by the fuel oil and when it is gone, the pump begins to wear. Further, the injection pump in either type of fuel-injected engine looses its prime so that nothing can be pumped until priming has been restored In most circumstances the only way to restore fuel to the pump is to loosen ("crack") the injectors and pump fuel by means of a manual pump or the like until it fills and runs from the loosened injectors. And filling the fuel filters is another troublesome and time-consuming operation. Oftentimes the purging of the air from the fuel injection system requires the services of a qualified mechanic, and the expenses involved are not inconsequential.
This invention is deemed to overcome the foregoing difficulties in a most efficient, expeditious, and economical manner.